


Everyone in Jail

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 在名为监狱实则为变相保护他们的养老院里，每个人都可以重新认识对方以及自身。
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton, Joe Biden & Barack Obama, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Everyone in Jail

**Author's Note:**

> 其实算是半AU了…设定是老了后的美国老头老太太们都进了特殊监狱。当然是变相保护性质的。由于他们的身份，自然待遇非常好，且每个人都有单人间。大家脱离了枷锁，可以在这里重新认识对方，以及自身。
> 
> 是根据以前的文章改的，要考试了，所以近期不会有续了
> 
> （本来不想发ao3上的…但是…lofter……唉………我不知道lofter受众是否和ao3有非重合……  
> 很多人磕这个cp可能都是图一乐吧，lft喜欢和评论比例不成正比。（虽然我真的很想要评论  
> 我是真的慢慢磕成了真情实感……还被本来想认识的妹子微博给移出关注了（悲.jpg

当Donald Trump被人架进来时，Joseph Biden正在和溜进来探望他的Barack Obama聊天，聊一些今天晚上的饭食究竟是火鸡三明治还是罗宋汤这样至关重要的话题。门“砰”地一声被砸开，Donald Trump就被扔了进来。两个年轻力壮的青年人一左一右架着他，而金毛老头本人一米九的个子此时正被以一个很好笑的姿势被举起，逞论还在骂人的他又同时空中乱踢蹬。

“妈的，你们这些混账！放我下去！”

“没有用的先生，叫破喉咙都没人来救你的。”

“安洁莉卡呢！安洁莉卡!”

“先不说您把我认成安洁莉卡小姐的情况，”紧随其后的助理女士似乎在挣扎什么，“您的轻度阿尔茨海默病如果再不调养，可能会更严重。因此经决定，还是把您暂时送到这里比较保险一些。”然后那位女士朝向他们，对Joseph和Barack笑了一笑，“他不会在你们的单间待很久的，明天他的房间就会整理好，今天麻烦你们了。”

两个年青人把仍然在乱挥拳头的Donald打横抱起，就像在地上铺毯子一样把他从善如流地扔在里面那张床上。随即飞快地退出门口，关上了门。Barack和Joseph面面相觑，不知道把一个共/和/党人扔到主要是民/主/党人的监/狱是怎么回事。只见Donald拿不输于年青人的敏捷爬了起来，一步冲向门口，开始砸门，一边嘴里说着一些难懂的话。可惜门外似乎也下了狠力气死死抵住门。“先生你别白费力气啦！”门外的助理女士“安洁莉卡”大喊一声，随即屋子里三个人都听到了清晰的一声“喀啦”。上锁的声音。

高跟鞋噔噔噔走远了。Donald又扒在门口骂了一会儿，还是筋疲力尽了，于是他转过身来，看着正齐齐望向他的两个老头。

“看什么？”Donald嘀咕了一声，怒气冲冲地走向自己的床，完全无视那两个人，开始泄愤似的整理床铺。

Joseph咂咂嘴，扭过头去。对方好像并不想做出认识他们的样子。Barack此时也看向他，用口型对他比出一个“他真的阿尔茨海默了？”的问题。Joseph耸耸肩。

“Joe，你真惨。”Barack同情地小声对他说悄悄话。

“不就是今晚和他同睡一间吗，大不了今天我睡地铺。明天他就去自己的单间了。”Joseph Biden摇摇头，表示自己并不在意。

“我不是这个意思，”Barack话里的同情意味更浓，“我的意思是万一他睡觉磨牙。”

“我不吃。”Donald Trump梗着脖子。

Joseph很火大。他出于好心，第二天中午邀请（只有一天）的同居人和他一起吃饭。随后几天Donald又每次都会有意无意挑选他旁边的位置坐。Joseph Biden原本以为是Donald Trump终于在痴呆之后终于有了一点基本的善意，直到他今天发现Donald Trump偷偷往他的土豆炖小牛肉里面挑肥肉。

这人脑子还痴呆？放他妈的屁！

“你真以为我眼神不好？”Joseph Biden咬牙切齿地说。他气得皱纹都在颤抖。

姓Trump的老头依旧梗着脖子，毫不示弱地回瞪着他。

“是。”

Joseph Biden忍无可忍地“嚯”一声站起来，一把揪起Trump的衬衫，但他突然泄了气。——算了。他生什么气呢？对这个人从来都没有什么道理可讲。讲了他也不会改。改了他也不会念得你的好。他知道的。人老了要和现实妥协。他原本就一直在对对方让步，所以老了要和Donald Trump妥协。

于是他松开了对方的脖领，后者揉了揉脖子上被压出的淡淡红印。Hillary俩人本来在他们俩对面咬着吃了一半的红烧鸡腿煞有其事地观战，此时又恢复了进食，正从善如流地帮对方把嘴里剃干净的鸡骨头吐出来。

Donald诧异地看看Joseph Biden。

“你不和我吵架吗？”

“不。”Joseph心平气和地回答了他，甚至还淡淡笑了笑，开始喝起奶油浓汤。

Donald愣愣地盯着Joseph看，仿佛今天第一次认识他。Joseph吃完之后便端着餐盘离开了，甚至还礼貌地和他道了别。


End file.
